


I think I wanna Marry You

by binlar_lover



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binlar_lover/pseuds/binlar_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Bellamy and Clarke platonic agree into marrying each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I wanna Marry You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyannabethstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyannabethstark/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to historicbellamyblake, who's the lovely person I got to write to. Your hope your holidays go amzingly well.
> 
> I kind of mixed an office au with the friends to lovers au. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed to write it
> 
> Three songs inspired me while writing this:  
> 1-Last Friday Night by Katy Perry  
> 2-Marry You by Bruno Mars(Form where the title comes from)  
> 3-You Are In Love By Taylor Swift  
> Any mistakes are all on me
> 
> Lots of Love s2

Clarke wakes up with a pounding in her head and the feeling of forgetting something, there’s a body besides her, but other than that things seem okay, she’s dressed, even if a little wet, and she’s on the room she usually sleeps when staying at Bellamy’s.

She finally opens her eyes to discover that the body besides her is Monroe; she’s only in her underwear, which brings to Clarke the memory of someone suggesting a swim competition in the pool. Sitting up it’s not a pleasant active, but a necessary one, and why the hell she’s covered in glitter?

Her way to the kitchen is very silent, since most people are just passed out here or there, Monty must had put a lot of effort this time, she barely remembers anything from the prior night, the last party of the company this year since Christmas is coming.

She’s waiting for coffee to get read when she hears her phone ringing, the blonde groans, until she finds it the call will be missed, Clarke go looking for it any way, five minutes later she finds it with 5 missed calls from her mom, like the day could get worse.

 “Clarke Griffin” It’s her mother lovely greeting

“Who died?” She questions, since her parents got divorced, she’s not on exactly good terms with her mom.

“I know you and I are not in the friendliest terms, but I thought I had taught you better than this”

“What happened?” She questions, now truly confused, what the hell was her mother talking about?

“How you don’t tell our mother you’re getting married?” She says really offended

“Because I’m not?” Clarke exclaims, had her mother lost her mind?

“Don’t lie to me Clarke; I saw your photos with Bellamy”

“What are you… What photos with Bellamy?”

“The ones in your Facebook” Abby answers like it’s obvious

“I will call you later” The younger woman says, putting her phone aside. What the hell had happened last night? She breathes deep five times and trembling a little looks at her hand, and there it is, Bellamy’s mother ring. As if conjured by her desperate thoughts Bellamy enters the kitchen in only his boxers followed by an equal naked Miller.

“Morning Princess” he says

“Morning Fiancé” She responds a lot of things happens at once, the coffee machine beeps, Miller chokes on his water and Bellamy snaps his head so fast she thinks he might have sprained it.

“What?” He squeaks in a high peach voice, Clarke just extends her hand for him, he stares at it and then stares a little bit more.

“I’m going to do something” Miller says and leaves then alone, he might be really quiet, but he’s really perceptive.

“What are you thinking?” She questions when he’s just there, hands supporting his head thoughtful look in his face.

“I wish I could remember what happened last night!” He exclaims messing his head

“I remember a kiss” Clarke confesses, or at least she thinks it was Bellamy, she wouldn’t kiss many other people besides him, maybe Monty.

“We were really drunk” He says, which it’s a pretty good reason, considering their historic

“We need to…” She stop mid-sentence and he looks up at her

“What?”

“That explain the glitter” She says showing him the pictures she have just found on her Facebook, he on one knee, she crying, they kissing and them people pouring glitter at them.

“Oh My God” He groans, but before they can discuss the subject further Wells and Monroe are entering the kitchen.

“I’ll delete the photos, we can talk about this another moment” She whispers and he nods

“You have lunch with Raven, so dinner?” It’s her time to nod.

XxX

“Wait let me see if I get it, you accept a wedding proposal, but is still saying I’m not right?” Raven says taking her head from under the front of the car.

“For the last time Raven, I don’t have a crush on my boss” Clarke exclaims, she’s waiting for Raven to finish this car so they can have lunch.

“I’m sorry to remember you Clarke, but every time both of you get drunk, with no impeding mechanisms, you two do something couple-y”

“That’s not true”

“In Junior year when we broke up with Finn, you two ended up having sex, after college you guys adopted not one, not two, but three cats. And now he asked for you to marry him” She reminds

“Okay, first of all don’t you dare put our babies in this; they were found together, so we adopted them together. Second, you might be right, but that doesn’t mean we love each other like that, we’re friends”

“Of course, just friends like Monty and Miller”

“They’re not…” The blond starts but don’t finish it, just realizing were her friend is trying to get “We’re not like that”

“I’m sorry to say Clarke” Wick says appearing from the back “But I’m pretty sure everyone thinks you two are together, if not married”

“Why would they think that?”

“You want a list?” They both say

“To start with you always go to the company together, sometimes in your car, sometimes in his”

“We are trying to save the environment” Clarke tries

“Totally couple dynamic” Raven agrees “Also you two have room at each other’s houses, not a drawer, but a fucking room”

“He call you Princess and you call him Bell, even if employees are around” Wick adds, and the brunet nods in agreement.

“You know each other’s credit card password”

“There’s nothing, except for pda, that screams ‘couple’ more than this”

“And the cats, of course”

“Do you have problem with our cats, Raven?” Clarke finally questions.

“No, they love me, and I love them, mainly Hades, he’s the best”

“So why are complaining so much about them?”

“Who adopt cats together? Old married couples, Clarke” Wick patiently explains.

“We are not married!” She screams, happy there’s no one at the shop but them

“Yet” Raven says pointing at the ring in her finger “Wick you finish the car, I’ll go grab lunch with Lady I’m not in love with the guy that drunkly proposed me and I said yes”

“I think that’s a little too big” Clarke murmurs

“Still accurate” The men reminds her, and she feels like punching him, for real.

XxX

“Bell!” She calls as soon as she’s passing the door “Did I leave my car here? I just noticed I have no idea where it is, but I have its key” She takes her shoes of and enters the living room just to find a brunet with piercing blue eyes staring at her.

“Hi” The girl says a cold tone in her voice

“Hi” Clarke says

“Clarke?” A woman questions leaving the kitchen and Clarke recognizes her voice at the spot.

“Aurora?” She questions eyes wide, all this years in been friends with Bellamy she had spoken to the woman plenty of times, but since they lived so far, she had never seen her, and now, her she is. The older brunet in the room lights up and in hurried steps engulfs the blond in a bear hug.

“Mom!” She can her Bellamy groaning in the background “She’s full of bags; try to suffocate her any other time, will you?”

“I’m sorry” Aurora says smiling, and Clarke can see where all Bell’s good humor and good looks comes from.

“I said dinner as on me, but we switched credit cards again” She says when he comes to grabs her bags

“It’s okay” He says heading to kitchen “How lunch with Rae went?”

“She says she misses the cats” It’s her answer since there are people in the house, they can discuss the whole ‘married couple dynamic’ later. That moment is when Zeus appears to rub himself at her “Hey there baby, had dad treated you right?”

“Of course I have, what kind of parent do you think I am?”

“One that forgets to leave water to the cats?” She questions eyebrows raised

“It happened on time” He complains pouting, Clarke just interrupts their bickering because she remember there are other people in the house, and one of them she doesn’t even know.

“I’m sorry, I’m Clarke Griffin” she says to the girl on the couch, who’s still looking in a bad humor.

“I’m Octavia Blake” She answers and Clarke heads snaps towards Bellamy.

“What are you blaming me for?”

“You made me think she was a kid” She exclaims, trying to hit him, it’s a failure

“She’s a kid” He retorts

“Bellamy” She warms, and he’s smart enough to notice the tone in her voice, he shut up

“Not a kid” The girl agrees “And I don’t like you” The girl says before leaving the room

“I’m sorry about that” Bellamy says “I didn’t raise her like that”

“Not the father” Clarke remarks.

“I’m going to talk to her” Aurora says sighting and leaving the room.

“Want to tell me exactly what happened?” She questions sitting on the sofa.

“Mom and O saw the pictures and came all the way here. Mom is delighted, but O is pissed because, and I quote ‘you don’t even told us you had a girlfriend’ ”

“And?”

“And what?”

“Bellamy I’ve known you for eight years, stop trying to hide things for me”

“It’s just… Mom has been talking about it for a while, the whole you should settle down, you’re a very handsome 27-year-old male and the classic ‘you’re not getting any younger’. I think that’s why a proposed to you in the first place. The fact that I can’t give something to my mom pisses me of”

“She won’t be mad you know that, right?”

“Of course I know. The thing is: she sacrificed so much for us, I want to give her everything she desires” Clarke is silent so he looks up at her, she’s biting her lips “What?”

“Dad called me, when I was in the grocery shop” She pauses and then lets her head fall in the back of the sofa “He sounded so happy Bell, it’s been years since I heard him sounding quite this happy”

“What are you trying to say Princess?”

“Raven says everyone thinks we’re together”

“And?” He persuades and she sights.

“And maybe we kind of are, maybe we should make it official, make everyone happy” She whispers softly, his eyes widen, understanding finally crossing his features.

“Hey princess” he calls and she looks up “Wanna marry me?”

XxX

“Why is Bi squad here for?” Monty questions, the four of them are on Clarke’s apartment

“Raven is not Bi” Wells says one hand raised in hair, always the well-educated children.

“She slept with Clarke” Monty reminds making the brunet just stare at them, maybe wondering why she’s friend with them.

“This makes her an honorary member of the Bi squad” Clarke states very seriously.

“What happened?” Monty asks highly excited, the blond is not usually the one calling the Bi squads meeting, something important probably happened

“Bellamy and I are going to get married” Clarke says avoiding eye contact, but all the incredulous answers she expected never comes.

“So it’s finally official?” The younger boys asks

“Am I going to be the bridesmaid?” Wells asks “Because if it’s not me I’m going to get really mad”

“Still don’t have a crush on your boss?” Raven finally speaks smirking at her best friend

“What do you mean official? Of course you’re the bridesmaid Wells and no, still don’t have a crush on Bellamy”

“Duh, she loves him” Monty retorts

“Guys, come on, we are friends”

“That are getting married” Wells adds, and Clarke can see in his eyes he wants to discuss the subject, and at some point she’ll have to, but while she can avoid it she will.

“It’s just, it’s like we love each other, we just don’t love _love_ each other”

“Are we missing something?” The Asian boy wonders

“Our parents are so happy” She finally confess

“You shouldn’t go into marriage just to please them, you know? There’s like centuries of history that can say how badly this can ends” Raven remarks

“It’s not just because of them, we both want the same things, we know each other to the soul and we get along super well. These were always things I looked for someone I would want to marry with” They are all silent for a while; Wells is the one break it.

“What are we going to help with?” And just like that Clarke’s wedding to her best friend suddenly starts to seen really real

XxX

 “I don’t like her” Octavia insists

“You don’t even met her Baby Blake” Raven says

“I have”

“For like five minutes, then ran away to the room, and refused to have dinner with us”

“Is this just because he hasn’t told you they were dating? Because if it is, you better stop, he had been stupidly in love with her for years” He glares at her, with his sister there he can’t say nothing against that. It is true that in their freshman year he kind of had a crush on her, but who wouldn’t? Clarke is amazing, but he got over it, they became friends, best friends.

“I still remember that whole grounders problem, that merge was her idea”

“And Mount Weather sabotaging it, wasn’t her fault, it  happens a lot O” He reminds her

“And we got Lincoln out of it” Raven adds

“We got Lincoln” He repeats, after years of been with strong woman he knows better than try to disagree.

“Oh, talking about Lincoln, who’s going to be your best man?” Raven asks

“I haven’t thought of it, Clarke already have a bridesmaid?” He says sounding a little bit desperate.

“There wasn’t any doubt, it’s Wells”

“What?” Both Blakes questions

“Entire live best friends get priority over anyone else. He even agreed in wear a dress if she wanted to. To which she responded not again” Raven fulfills

“And know you’re dying to know the history behind it, so you want me to ask her don’t you?”

“Maybe, but also, I want to be badass enough and be your best man too” She admits under her breath.

“You could have started with that” Octavia informs, and Bellamy agrees.

“We are here” Clarke screams from the door.

“Who are we?” He questions, before three people enter the living room “The Bi squad” he states which earn him raised eyebrows from Octavia, he dismiss it with a wave of his hand.

“Raven is already here” Monty says pouting “So not exactly the whole squad”

“Raven is not Bi” The younger Blake says and Bellamy winces, there it go.

“She slept with Clarke, so she’s honorary Bi” Monty explain, grins at Raven who grins back.

“Monty” Bellamy groans

“I’m sorry, but we already make Clarke suffer so now it’s your turn” He retorts

“You went to see dresses?” Raven asks offended

“Maybe” Wells answers, not even trying to lie

“Are you planning on marrying on Christmas?” The groom-to-be panics

“January” The squad retorts

“What the hell guys! That’s to close. Clarke?”

“I tried” She says avoiding his eyes

“For like two seconds” Raven admits

“Everybody knows I had always dreamt about a winter wedding” She says pouting.

“I know, but is it even possible?”

“We have your wedding planned from years, it’s question of putting everything together” Wells  confess, he and Clarke exchange a look, and he gets was she’s thinking, were they always this couple-y?

XxX

“I think you should move in” Bellamy says one day during breakfast, Octavia and Aurora are temporarily living with Bellamy, so they are sharing the room (Which is kind of expected from fiancés). The other women are still sleeping.

“Let’s get married first, one demanding thing at time” It’s her answer he smiles in his mug.

“Whatever the hell you want princess”

“So now it’s what I want?” She teases turning at him.

“I think it’s better like that too; it just occurred to me that I should ask for real this time. So it’s kind of whatever the hell we want” He says joining their foreheads

“That’s too much pda for this hour in the morning” They both turn to see Octavia in her pajamas and bedhead. She doesn’t hate Clarke that much anymore; Bellamy likes to think they’ll be great friends someday.

“I’m going to take a bath” Clarke says and when she’s almost out of the kitchen she turns around “Put that blue shirt”

“Yes princess!” He says saluting her.

“She makes you really happy”

“I’m marrying her O, of course she makes me happy”

“But it’s different from before, different from Roma or even Raven”

“Can we just erase these parts of my life? Not that I dislike Raven, but we were too young to know what we were doing”

“Because Clarke is the right choice, isn’t it?”

“The best one” He answers

“Okay, I’ll behave” Octavia says “C’mon show me which one is ‘that blue shirt’ ”

Octavia has seen Bellamy room when they first got here, but right now it’s the first time she can actually pay attention to the details. The first thing that she goes so inspect closer is a board near Bellamy’s bed, if full of pictures.

There pictures of her, all from when she was a kid (Now she gets Clarke first reaction), but most of them are from him and his friends. Most of them have the blond in it, Octavia can see the way the pictures slowly seen to evolve, at first Raven is in between them, then they get closer, there’s still space there, and suddenly they’re glued to each other.

Like slowly they gravitated towards one another

“What do you think?” Bellamy calls taking her attention from the pictures, he’s in very nice dark blue bottom down .

“She has a very good taste” She admits and he smile, because this, this is a beginning.

XxX

It hits Clarke when they’re laughing on Christmas night, everyone gathered on Bellamy’s house, _their house,_ and even with her mom and her dad together in the same room, it’s feels good, it feels safe. Like she could stay her entire life here, laughing at her friends with Bellamy’s arms around her, god she just loves him so much.

She loves him.

She stops laughing and just stares at him in awe, he notices and looks at her with questioning eyes. She shakes her head and hides her smile in his neck.

“I’m just stupidly happy” She whispers, once she’s sure none of their friends are paying attention.

_I love you,_ is the one thing that keeps running through her mind during the rest of the night.

XxX

It hits him a few days later, she has almost let it slip a lot of times, but she doesn’t want to scare him. But one day she’s just going to bed after finishing a report, he’ already there waiting for her.

She’s almost kneeing in the bed when he wakes up from his dazed state and grabs her wrists.

“You’re my best friend” He says, and she knows what he means, they both know what that means, they never needed a name, but now his giving her one, and more than that

He’s confessing something. I love you

“You’re mine too” She says softly, they don’t say it, they don’t need it right now.

XxX

He is the first one to say it in the right moment he sees her in a with drees, she fast to say it back. Love can be curious little thing.

“I think it’s been there the hole time, just waiting for us to notice it” She confesses to him when he driving them home.

“Probably” He says smiling at her

**Author's Note:**

> The three cats are the 'big three' brothers so Hades, Zeus and Poseidon.


End file.
